The Gift
by cartr-fan
Summary: He wished he hadn't seen it, but he did. That hurt look in his eyes was hunting him, even on his dreams. But why did he care so much? It was just Momo sempai after all. Small MomoRyo. Rated T just in case.


A/N: I'm not really a MomoxRyo fan, but this idea came to me and I just had to write it.

I'm not sure of what yaoi, slash, etc. means, but I guess you can interpret this fic the way you want to.

This is my first attempt at PoT fan fiction, so I really hope you like it!

WARNING: stupid fic (don't say I didn't warn ya!) 

Okay, so on with the story!

* * *

"hey" talking

'_hey' _thinking

_hey _flashback

**_hey _**time stuff

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… sighs _

**THE GIFT**

By cartr-fan

It was a really horrible day for Echizen Ryoma. First he woke up late and didn't manage to get on time to his English class, causing him to miss his test. Fortunately enough the teacher let him retake it after school, which meant he would miss his tennis practice.

'_Part of it at least' _thought Ryoma knowing how easy English tests were.

Anyway, continuing with his already bad day, Ryoma had run into Inui at lunch time.

"Ah, Echizen. Wanna try my new Inui juice?" asked Sadaharu with a pretty scary smile on his lips.

"Er… no thanks Inui-sempai" said Ryoma quickly, trying to get away from his teammate.

"But I made it just for you" Inui replied, adjusting his glasses with his finger "Considering I didn't give you any presents for your birthday."

"Ahm, that's okay sempai" Ryoma said. Then he realized that Inui had a.. disappointed face? '_No way, he actually thinks that that thing could replace a birthday present? Geez! Has he confused me with Fuji-sempai?' _"But I guess I could drink it" added Ryoma forcing a pathetic smile, hoping that Inui wouldn't realize his suffering.

But it seemed like he had failed at it.

"That's all right Echizen" was all he said before taking out his notebook and writing something down. "He's willing to expose himself for personal suffering in order to not hurt people's feelings…"

Ryoma sighed, that was the last time he'd tried to do something nice for his sempai. He then, continued to walk his way through the cafeteria, but bumped into Momoshiro while he was looking for a free table to sit at.

"Watch your walk Echizen, I almost drop my food!" exclaimed Momo carefully, holding his food bandage.

"Sorry Momo-sempai, I didn't see you" said Ryoma glad to see this particular sempai.

"It's okay" said Momo winking an eye at Ryoma. "Hey I got something for you."

"You mean a gift?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?" asked Ryoma curiously. Momo-sempai had never given him a present just for the heck of it.

"Don't look so surprised Ryoma! I'll give it to you later, ok?" said Momo slightly blushing, to Ryoma's surprise. "See you after classes!" And with that he left.

'_That was weird' _Ryoma thought staring at the direction Momoshiro had just gone. Suddenly, some yelling interrupted his thoughts.

"O'chibi! Hey! O'CHIBI!" Ryoma turned around just to see Eiji waving at him.

"Eiji, don't shout in my ear!" said Oishi, trying to calm down his doubles-partner.

"Oh sorry Oishi! I didn't realize you were next to me, nya" said Eiji quickly, giving him a hug.

'_I'm absolutely NOT sitting with those two.'_

"Come O'chibi, sit with us!" and before Ryoma could say something, Eiji grabbed him by the arm and forced him to sit next to Oishi.

Ryoma just sighed and started eating his lunch, silently.

* * *

As the day went on, things started to get better for Ryoma. He finished his English test in ten minutes, and escaped from running 20 laps for being late thanks to his teacher's note.

After practice (A/N: not good at describing tennis stuff) Momoshiro approached to him, once all the regulars were gone.

"Ryoma…" he said a little nervous.

"What is it, Momo-sempai?" asked Ryoma distracted, not seeing the blush in his friend's face.

"Ah well, I have my gift for you."

Ryoma looked up. There was something strange with his sempai. Normally he was really confident and cheerful, hell sometimes even annoying; but now he seemed shy and nervous. Why?

"Is, uh, something wrong Momo semp-?"

"Here" Momoshiro spoke abruptly, handing Ryoma a red package. "I saw it at the store the other day and thought you might like it."

The tennis prince opened his gift curiously, wondering what it could be, but almost dropped it when he saw what it was.

'What the hell is this?' 

"Echizen, what is that?" came a voice from behind.

"A wristband" Ryoma answered calmly.

"I can see that!" Horio exclaimed loudly "But why is it pink?"

"I don't know" Ryoma answered firmly, looking down at the wristband. It was, indeed, electric pink with small tennis balls all around it.

"Why would someone give that to you?"

Just then Ryoma realized that Momoshiro wasn't in from of him anymore.

"Where's…-"

"Are you going to wear it?" asked Horio. Apparently he found extremely amazing the fact that Echizen had such a 'girly' item on his hands. (A/N: not that a guy can't wear something pink nn;)

Ryoma was somehow offended by the question.

'_Why on earth would I wear this thing?'_

"Of course not!" he said coldly, then turned to the exit. When he did his heart paralyzed. There he was, Momoshiro standing right in the door with a significant hurt look in his face. Before Ryoma could speak, the hurt tennis player just took off.

Yup, this was definitely a horrible day for Echizen Ryoma.

* * *

**_That night…_**

Ryoma woke up in the middle of the night with cold sweat on his forehead. He looked at the clock next to him.

'_3 am? Damn!' _With a sight he laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling once his eyes had adjusted to the dark.

He wished he hadn't seen it, but he did. That hurt look in Momoshiro's eyes was hunting him, even in his dreams.

'_But why do I care so much? It's just Momo-sempai after all' _Ryoma didn't get it. He just didn't. He shouldn't care about Momo-sempai's reaction; it was his own fault in the first place! What was he thinking? Giving him a present like that.

Then he remembered Momoshiro's words.

"_I saw it at the store the other day, and thought you might like it."_

'_Crap' _He knew what he had to do to make Momoshiro feel better.

"Mada Mada Dane" Ryoma said, though this time he said it to himself. And with one last sight he finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Ryoma walked slowly to the tennis courts, where the rest of the regulars were. Trying to ignore the 'what the hell…' looks in their faces he just looked at Momoshiro, who had a radiant smile on his lips. Pulling his cap down slightly, and not making eye contact, he smiled back.

He just couldn't bare to hurt his sempai, for some reason he meant a lot to him, and if he had to wear weird pink wristbands in front of everyone to not see that hurt look again, then he would gladly do it.

**-fin- **

**

* * *

**

A/N: So this was it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if this was way too OOC, also I apologize for my lame grammar.. nn;


End file.
